Their Story
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: She made a very big mistake. She had fallen inlove to the guy who had humiliated her brother for the first time. And he is not pleased. Will she and Mukuro work things out? Mukuro X OC
1. Old Enough

This is a two-chaptered story I made for my best friend who got addicted to Mukuro's plot maybe familiar but i assure you that i didn't copy it from others. This is purely made by my wild imagination so **KHR is not mine and never will be.** The plot starts during the Kokuyo Arc. The second chapter would be uploaded next week. Read and enjoy guys~

* * *

**Summary** :_ She made a very big mistake. She had fallen inlove to the guy who had humiliated his brother for the first time. And he is not pleased. Will she and Mukuro work things out?_

* * *

I'm Yuya Hibari, the one and only sibling of the infamous Kyoya Hibari. He's nice, but very cold to other people – especially our parents. Also, he's the reason why I have no friends at the time. They all think I'm like him. Either way, I'm not angry or mad at him – all he did was protect me. We both live in a traditional house – sponsored by our parents, well, they don't need it anyway. It's just near the school so I won't worry in being late.

It was Monday and I woke up near seven o' ten. Brother was already awake. I went to the dining room and ate my breakfast. Today's menu was cereal and milk. Very childish.

"Yuu." I heard brother call from the door. I turned my head to him. _HE'S JUST WEARING A TOWEL ON THE LOWER PART OF HIS BODY! PLUS HE'S SOAKING WET!_

"P-PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" I scolded. Seriously? Do he still think I'm a kid, not a growing teenager?

"Hn." I take that as a 'yes'. "Use this today, you're going with me." He threw a plastic with a girl version of his disciplinary uniform. _YEEEEES! I'VE BEEN WANTING ONE OF THIS FOR YEARS!_ And he proceeded to his room.

* * *

I've been happily walking with this new uniform ever since we left the house. "Wait. Why did you gave this to me?" I asked. _Yeah, I've been wondering about that._

"You're going to Kokuyo with me." He replied with an expression of displeasure in his face.

"W-wait? ME? W-why not Testu-kun?!" _Ok, I'm never been of a great hero like brother. I'm a scaredy-cat! And Kokuyo is a creepy place! _

"Hn." Was all he said. I was silenced. _UH! Why me, of all people in Namimori?!_

* * *

_I HATE BEING IN KOKUYO! You know the feeling when you get goose bumps with no reason? It's just. . . CREEPY. _

I closed my eyes, thinking that maybe I'm just dreaming when, "Kufufu. . ." I heard a very creepy laugh. _I'm hearing things. Just. . . hearing things._ "Why is a beautiful lady doing out here in the forest?" I slowly opened both of my eyes and saw a guy with indigo hair, style of a pineapple, in a Kokuyo uniform and his eyes were different. The left one was blue and the other was red with a kanji sign of five (5).

"I-I was just . . ."_ Oh my! My tongue was tangled!_ He looked at me with an interested look. _H-he's handsome. Very Handsome!_

"Kufufu, need company, Ms.?"

"Y-Yuya.. Call me Yuya."

"Pleased to meet you, Yuya. I'm Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo." He introduced himself as the held my hand and kissed it. _What a gentleman~_

He looked trustworthy enough so I told him that I got lost, not that I really planned to. It's brother's fault anyway, I was walking infront of him when he poked my waist, I got startled and ran off away from him. He walked me home and said good-bye. Whew. That was a bit of a long walk. Anyways, brother was still not at home when I arrived so I waited.

And since I'm not very good in waiting, after a few minutes, I decided to call his phone.

_Ring. Ring._

"Kufufu. . ." _Mukuro?_ "Who is this?" His voice demanded answer from the other line. _Why did he got brother's phone?_

"T-This is Yuya. Yuya Hibari, Mukuro, why'd you have my brother's phone?"

"Oya, Yuya!" His voice was startled. "I – I saw it on the street while I was walking back."

"Oh. . . Could you bring it back here?" I asked.

"Maybe later, _dear._" I blushed at the word. "I'll drop it there later."

"O-OK."

* * *

_Sigh_. Brother went a little too far in protecting Namimori. He went home beaten, er – full of bandages, that is.

"Yuu, stop." He said as I tightened his bandages.

"You dragged yourself into this onii-tan [big brother], deal with it." I replied.

"Hn." He grunted, then he twitch in pain as I moved on to tighten his bandages on his fingers. His fingers were very delicate yet very strong and sensitive. _Haha. Deal with that pain._

Later that night, it was my turn in making dinner. I tried to feed him but he refused: "Imouto [little sister] I can eat by myself." Poor brother. Can't even walk by himself.

"Fine." I said, eating all of the food in his bowl. "Get yourself food on the kitchen."

"OK. You win. Feed me." He scowled as I smiled and get him his share of our food in the kitchen.

* * *

Weeks and months after that _time_, Mukuro kept haunting my mind, day and night. Dammit! I'm getting crazy about him. But. . . the conversations we had in my dreams felt. . . real. The happiness, the places. Everything felt so real to me. Plus, he asked me to meet him tomorrow in Kokuyo, the forest-y part where I got lost. He told me he had something to say to me.

* * *

I'm here. I am really here waiting for him to show up. Heh. I believed in a childish dream. How naïve of me.

"Kufufu? So you came?" I-it is Mukuro! He's here!

"Mu-Mukuro? Is that you?"

"Yes, Yuu. I am here." He walked infront of me. HE IS HERE!

"W-Wait, how'd you know my nickname?"

He tilted his head a bit. "You told me in one of our meetings. DIdn't you remember?"

"I. . . It's. . ." How embarrassing! I turned pink, and my face felt very hot.

"Kufufufu. . . Silly Yuu, it's okay. No need to get feisty." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"So. . . what's the thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Yuya," His voice became dead serious. "Be my girlfriend."

"W-WHA-?"

"Be my girlfriend. I'm interested in you and your brother."

"You met him?"

"Yes. But that's not the point. Please? I promise I won't hurt you."

"Uh. . ." I went silent for a minute. And I think deeply. Would it be alright? "O-OK. I guess so."

He smiled. "Kufufufu. . . You won't regret this, Yuu."

* * *

"Stop looking so dreamy, Yuu." I heard brother scowl at me. "You looked annoying and stupid." He continued. Yeah~ Insult and insult~ I don't care~ Nothing would spoil my day. Well, night – I mean.

"I won't tell you why~"

"Don't tell me you brought sakuras at home?"

"No! That's not it!" I feel offended.

"Then what?" He sounded scary. Might as well tell him.

"I got a boyfriend~"

"WHA-? Who?"

"Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo." I happily chanted.

"Mukuro. As in Mukuro Rokudo of Kokuyo?" His aura changed. It's getting creepier.

"Yes~" I managed to say cheerfully.

"Break up with him."

"W-What? No way. . ." I breathed out.

"Do it."

"You can't do this to me!" I shouted at him. With teary eyes I turned my back at him.

"Yuya, do what I told you." He held my wrist, which hurt.

"L-Let go! I'm old enough to decide for myself." He loosened his grip right after he saw my tears.

"Yuu." His face became gentle all of a sudden and he engulfed me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm just. . . It's just for you own good. Please, do what onii-tan told you."

"Ha! Na! Se! [hanase = let go]" I struggled.

"Gomen. [sorry]" He let go.

I went straight to my room and packed some clothes. _What am I doing? I should stop. No, I can't stay here. I'm very much a burden to brother. He doesn't need something like me. I should go. But where to? Never mind that, as long as I leave this house, its fine._

I sneaked to the door but brother saw me, I was expecting him to stop me and force me to break up with Mukuro but he didn't. That hurt me very much. He just stared at me then looked away. I sighed. _Does life have to be this painful and bitter for me?_

* * *

**FASTFORWARD (After Eight Years)**

I chose to be with Mukuro than with my brother. I haven't been seeing him right after I left Namimori. I have traveled to Italy and other places, such as France, when I went with Chikusa and Ken and Chrome. Also, I had known the secret organization of mafia and Mukuro's skills. My life turned in to a rollercoaster right after I left brother. I missed him but I don't know if he missed me too.

Right now, I'm preparing myself because Mukuro asked me to meet him in a café near the beach in Sicily, Italy. We were based here because Vongola Decimo had made a deal with the Vindice that he would set Mukuro free. I am thankful for him about that. Anyway, I had finished and went outside, it's just walking distance from our place so it didn't actually took me long to reach the place. I had seen his indigo hair right through the people from the café. It's really him. I was thrilled. _Would I be this happy once I meet brother again?_

"Mukuro." I smiled at him as I went to his table. He didn't respond when I told him that. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him with worry and concern. He replied but his reply was something I am not ready to accept:

_"Yuya Hibari, let's break up. You're of no use to me anymore."_

* * *

**_Review!_**


	2. Realization

"Testu-san" was supposed to be "Tetsu-san" Sorry for the mistake. I made Mukuro to tell his feelings so I could make the story more realistic. But there's one scene to have a Third Person POV. I mean there's got to be one. And like Kyo-kun (#tonfa-ed) Pineapple-san(#stabbed) is OOC. Again, KHR wouldn't exist if i am the creator. It would look like a joke in the manga industry so **KHR is not my idea and never will be.**

* * *

**Summary:** He made a very big mistake. He broke up with her who had unconsciously dug a deep hole in his heart. And she is not pleased. Will he work things out?

* * *

Kufufu. I've got this interesting ex-girlfriend. Well, maybe not her. Maybe it's her brother. It's because I have always have this rivalry with him since middle school. _No, not because Yuya picked me over him_. I won on a battle against him and he still can't accept it. Kufufufu. Enough about the Hibari siblings talk. Speaking of, Yuya did liked me – perhaps, loved me – but I never liked her back. She's weak, as weak as her brother. I only used her to leak information about him. But since she's not in good terms with him, she didn't get to have newer infos about him and she became no use to me. I felt missing when I dumped her though. Yet I don't know what was missing. It's either I actually missed her, or the information she gives me. Oya oya, it's the second reason and never the first one.

* * *

I was walking in an alleyway, and I felt someone's presence. Oya oya, I was forced to go here and I do not like going out and using this way. I hide myself to that person as I hear the footsteps. It was a pretty teenage girl. Kufufufu. Her hair was raven to black, just like Yuya's. Footsteps came nearer and a scream pierced the eerie silence in the alleyway. There's another set of footsteps, a drunk man. I hear words, struggling and screaming. I sighed. I can't stay here forever, i grew impatient and decided to help the poor girl.

"Oya oya, what do we have here?" I said to them. "Looks like you've hit the wrong person. Kufufufu. . ."

"Who are you?! Go away!" He said.

"Help me!" The girl pleaded.

I smirked. "You— "

"Freeze!" A voice of a woman yelled. The drunk man's eyes widened and he ran quickly into the darkness.

"F-finally. . . The police. . ." The girl said in relief.

"Put your hands up!" She ordered me as she aimed a gun at me. She moved nearer and I came to see her face more. "You're under arrest!"

_Oya oya, look who's destiny's playing with._

"W-wait! You're not the one we're looking for!"

"Kufufufu. . . I know I am not, Yuya Hibari." I told her.

We all heard a bang and Yuya suddenly fell to her knees, she clutched her right forearm. She cursed under her breath that I didn't understand.

"Leave. . ." She said to me.

"Oya oya, don't worry, no need to be bitter against me. . ."

"I said LEAVE! I've had enough of you by that time you dumped me and showed how idiot and stupid I am in picking you over my own brother!" THE GIRL HAS GUTS.

"Kufufu, did i?" I teased. Suddenly, a pang of guilt hit me hard in the face. Did I really?

"Y-you! You got blood!" The girl screamed.

"I'm fine. Better if he'd scram." She glared at me.

"OMG! Hibari-san! You're bleeding!" A fellow police of her came in the scene.

"I can manage. Bring her to the police station and try to investigate who this person is." She said, standing up again. Hiding the pain to herself.

"I'd call the ambulance for you!"

"I said I can-" Yuya fainted.

I came to catch her just in time. "Do as she said, I'll take care of her."

"Who're you?"

"I'm her. . ." I hesitated to say the word I once was, "boyfriend."

* * *

What a pain. . . It's hard to remove a bullet in someone's forearm when her curvaceous form is very tempting to—Anyway, Ken and Chikusa's been arguing is she's been with us or not. And my dear Nagi's still not home, but I know those people on the HQ would take care of her.

* * *

**Third Person POV **

"Mukuro-sama? Ken? Chikusa?"Chrome, or Nagi came in the house in about ten thirty in the evening.

"Oi, woman! You made Mukuro-san worried!" Ken scolded the girl.

"S-sorry, where is he?"

"In his room, Yuya-san's there. She got a bullet in her forearm when Mukuro-sama brought her here." Chikusa answered.

"Kakipii! I told you she's not "Yuya-san"! We never knew someone named like that!"

Chikusa sighed; Nagi went up to Mukuro's room. She knocked but no one answered. After a few minutes, she decided to open the door since it's unlocked. The girl saw Yuya was resting on Mukuro's bed, her police uniform was torn on the right side, which almost made her brassiere show. Her right forearm was bandaged neatly. Nagi's gaze turned to Mukuro who was sleeping on a sitting position, holding Yuya's hands.

* * *

**Back to Mukuro's POV**

I woke up with a very painful back, I must've slept while changing her bandages. I looked up and saw Yuya staring blankly at me.

"Oya? Is there something wrong with my face?"

"None." She answered.

"You alright?"

"No I am not. Do I look like I am alright?!" She shouted angrily. "Where am I?!"

"My house." I replied calmly.

"I'm leaving." She stood up but fell down.

"Ku- Kuhahahaha!" I laughed at her, such a naïve girl. "You do know how to make me laugh, Yuya Hibari!"

"Tsk. It. . . Hurts. . . Help me. . . Please. . ." Yuya pleaded. _I missed that face,_ I thought, _WAIT. WHAT?!_

"Oya? Why would I?" I raised a brow.

"Because. . ." My heart's traitoring me_. I still love you, say it_. "I needed help. Mukuro, please."

I sighed and helped her. _What the heck's happening to me?_

_What's happening?_

* * *

"Mukuro-sama? Where's Yuu-chan?" Nagi asked me, " What happened to her?"

"She got shot by a bullet. Kufufufu. . ." She gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth. "But no worries, I had removed it."

"Really? So she's safe?"

"Kufufufu, yea. Why're you asking?"

"It's because. . ." She trailed off. . .

"Oya, you miss her _too_?" _Ah. That slipped from my tongue._

"W-What 'too'? You missed her? I thought I'm the only one who missed Yuu-chan when she decided to go back to Japan." Nagi nodded. I haven't told her a thing about our break up. Kufufufu. . . Nevermind that.

"I never missed her." I said as I looked at the window, Yuya must've had went home right now.

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "I know you loved her Mukuro-sama."

"Oya oya? What did you say, Nagi?"

"You do love her." She smiled at me. "Yesterday, I saw you holding her hand. You were so. . ." My right eye was twitching. _Was that the reason why I was acting all weird and strange all of a sudden? _"peaceful. You looked so peaceful, Mukuro-sama."

"I do? Kufufu. You're joking, Nagi. She was just a mere toy for me to bring Hibari Kyoya down. She was nothing but a piece of trash. A pathetic piece of trash." I denied – no, scratch that, I said.

"Whatever you say, Mukuro-sama. I won't pursue the topic anymore because you're denying. But. . What I am saying right now is true. Isn't it?" She blinked at me innocently.

"Oya, don't give me that look, Nagi!"

"You should tell her that before it's too late."

* * *

_I haven't thought of that since now. Kufufufu. Maybe I did missed her. Maybe I did loved her. So what? What can I do now? She hated me, she won't trust me anymore. Ah. But Nagi did tell me to make a move. Kufufufu. This would be interesting._

I found myself infront of the police station. Kufufu. . . I went inside, people looked at me and stayed away as possible as they can like I'm a deadly virus. Oya oya, was there something on my face? Or Yuya had gossiped me already?

"I want to see Officer _Yuya Hibari, now_." I emphasized those words. The police I talked to quickly nodded and looked for Yuya.

Yuya had this frown on her face when I saw her nearing to where I am. "Who?" I heard her hushed to her police friend.

"Kufufufufufu. . ." I chuckled. She turned her head to me as I laughed. I went near her.

"What are you doing here?" Yuya hissed. I caressed the soft raven locks and moved my face near hers.

"Visiting you, _my lovely flower_. What does it look like?" I raised a brow. She blushed as I said her nickmane years ago but her frown still didn't disappear.

"Leave. I don't want to see your face ever again!" She shoo-ed me away.

"And why is that~?"

"Just lea—Hmph-!" I crashed my lips to hers just to shut her up. She didn't give in quickly though. She tried to push her away but I had held her tightly on the back of her neck and her back.

When I pulled away, her face was now burning red. Kufufu. Cute~ "Come with me in a moment. Kufufu. . . I have something to tell you." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out. I brought her to a wide open space. There was nothing but grass.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!"

I changed the grass into daffodils. "Do you know what daffodils mean?"

"No. And im not interested in you lectures." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Kufufufu. I means 'unrequited love'"

It was her time to raise an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with me?!"

"All has to do with me." I pointed to myself, then to her. "And you. Our – I mean, your love for me that time was unrequited. Your brother hated me."

"Oho~? Continue. ." She's curious. I smirked and changed the flowers into narcissus' flowers.

"Yet you stayed sweet and loved me. "

"I was a complete stranger back then."

I changed the flowers once again, this time, lotus flowers. "A Lotus flower means 'estranged love.' I broke our relationship and threw you like a toy. But. . ."

"But?"

"Kufufu. ." The flowers changed into cactus flowers. "Even though you may not love me back, now, I would endure anything just to bring you back to me."

"Took you long enough to realize that didn't you?" She not believing me.

"Yes, I admit that but. . . Yuya, please hear me out."

"Prove it. Prove that you did loved me. That you're not lying." God, this girl isstubborn. Wait—she's a religious girl, she may—Yes. I found someone to prove it to her.

"If I am ever lying," I paused. "God may strike me with a bolt of lightning." As I said those phrase, a bolt of lightning strike on my back ground, missing me. I kissed her again and this time, she responded. Thank goodness she believed me. "I love you, Yuya Hibari."

"_I love you, too, Mukuro."_


End file.
